Little girl
30 Days of Night Her true name and origins are unknown, but at a very early age, this young girl was turned into a vampire. She became a member of Marlow Roderick's brood and traveled to the town of Barrow, Alaska to take advantage of their sunless winter. The little girl vampire raided Steve's General Store and killed a man named Tom Melanson and began feeding off his remains. A group of survivors came into the store to stock up on supplies and came across the little girl vampire. She turned from her meal and said, "I'm done playing with this one. You wanna play with me now?" The girl attacked the group, charging into Sheriff Eben Oleson. Oleson tried swinging at her with an axe, but was unable to connect. A man named Carter Davies sprayed the vampire in the face with mace, but this only stunned her momentarily. She lunged at him, but Eben and the others managed to pull her off of him, pinning the little girl to the wall. Eben's younger brother Jake Oleson, picked up Eben's discarded axe and chopped the vampire girl's head off Demonic Toys On October 31st, 1925, a little girl dressed as a witch, and her two friends visited the Michaels' home on Halloween night. Mrs. Michaels and her husband Doctor Michaels, both of whom were Satanists, greeted the children at the door. Rather than giving them the expected sweets however, they instead gave them the body of a recently stillborn demon baby, with instructions to bury it like a seed. Having not looked into the sack given to them as yet, the children eagerly obeyed, but when they discovered that the cloth bag contained a demon corpse, they discarded it. The body landed in the middle of a construction site, which eventually became the Arcadia Toys warehouse facility. Freddy vs. Jason The little girl had a minor non-speaking role in a flashback scene in the very beginning of the 2003 film, Freddy vs. Jason. She was played by actress Joëlle Antonissen. This unidentified young girl was a resident of the town of Springwood, Ohio. In the late 1960s, she became a target of a vicious child murderer named Freddy Krueger. Freddy abducted the little girl and brought her back to the boiler room where he worked. He took the doll the girl was cluching and threw it into a burner. He then stood up straight and approached her as the little girl backed against a wall. Soon after, her life ended. It is possible that this little girl might be one of the ghosts always seen playing jump-rope or hopscotch in the vicinity of 1428 Elm Street. It is also likely that her soul is but one of dozens that have been incorporated into Freddy Krueger's flesh. Lori Campbell had a nightmare in a police station wherein she saw this little girl with no eyes and slashes across her eye sockets. The girl warned her that Freddy was coming back. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Freddy Krueger/Victims Category:Joelle Antonissen Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Kristen Parker was trapped in a nightmare. In the dream, she saw a pretty little blonde-haired girl riding a tricycle inside of a boiler room. Perceiving the girl to be in great danger, Kristen scooped her up and began running as dream demon Freddy Krueger stalked after them. She ran with her down a dark corridor, but as she got to the end of the corridor, she found that the little girl had turned into a skeleton in her arms. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female characters Category:Dream characters Category:Kristen Clayton Notes * In the 1992 film adaptation of [[Dracula (1992)|Bram Stoker's Dracula]], the character of Quincey Morris referred to Lucy Westenra as his "Sweet little girl".